


Persona 4 Drabble Collection

by ashenpages



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: This is a collection of all my Persona 4 drabbles. There is no continuity, and every chapter is a different drabble. If you'd like to see more chapters added to this collection, please drop me a prompt in my ask box on tumblr!





	Persona 4 Drabble Collection

“Ugh, history is such a drag.”

Chie looked up from her history book, surprised. Yukiko was always so studious. Their regular study sessions at the inn had been her idea, and for someone who constantly placed in the top of the class, it was strange to hear her express distaste for anything when it came to school. She had been getting better about it ever since she’d awakened her Persona, though. 

Chie smiled fondly and turned the page. “I always thought you liked history.”

Yukiko shook her head, making her long hair swing. “No… I only pretended to be into it because you like it so much.”

Chie blinked rapidly, the words on the page of her history book suddenly unreadable. “W-wait, what?” She looked up from her book again, feeling her face go red.

Yukiko scooched around the kotatsu to Chie’s side, and leaned on her shoulder. Chie tried to keep her breathing even as her heart raced, thumping so hard she was sure Yukiko must feel it. “We were covering that unit on the Shinsengumi.” Yukiko’s voice was soft, and her eyes had that far-off quality they took on whenever she was reminiscing. “You got into an argument with the teacher, and lectured her about the real history of the Shinsengumi.” Yukiko giggled, then laughed some more, like she might go into one of her giggle fits – but she managed to reign it in before it got serious. “And then,” she said through her laughter, “you got sent to the principal’s office for it!” She broke down in a fit of guffaws.

Chie was sure her whole face was red now. “You don’t have to tell me, I remember. But that’s not history! That’s just…samurai, and the end of the Tokugawa shogunate and the Bakumatsu period. Anyone into pop-culture could tell you that.”

Yukiko gave Chie a skeptical look, eyebrow raised. “Seriously? I couldn’t have told you any of that.”

“B-but that’s different! You’re not really into pop-culture, and – ”

“Chie, you’re always going on about this stuff. Samurai, ninjas, shinobi, rurouni, that folklore that you like so much…”

“The folktales of the Kamakura era,” Chie supplied.

Yukiko sat up straight and threw her hand out disbelievingly. “See?!”

Chie raised her hand to her mouth. “Oh my gosh…I like history…”

Yukiko threw her hands up. “You didn’t even know, and all this time I’ve been trying to impress you with these dumb study sessions.”

Chie felt her heart warm. She readjusted her position so she could lean closer to Yukiko, and let their sides brush against one another. “You never needed to impress me. You…care about me. And that’s enough.” She kept her eyes on her history book, but when she felt Yukiko’s fingers curl into her own, she couldn’t keep her cool. She turned and pecked Yukiko’s cheek, eyes shut tight and cheeks burning red.

Yukiko giggled when Chie pulled back, then guided her back for a softer kiss, lips pressed flush against soft lips.

Snow falling softly outside, cuddled up close to Yukiko, Chie was happy they were making some history of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
